


Love doesn't conquer all

by isaxx



Category: Castle
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt, Murder, Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaxx/pseuds/isaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that exact passion that made her so special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feel free to give feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love doesn't conquer all

He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. He should have fucking known.

He still could hear her yell into the walkie-talkie, ''Suspect in pursuit, by foot, armed and dangerous.''  
But instead she just waited for the back up, Beckett had to chase him, scared that he would get away.

It was that exact passion that made her so special. What rebuild her ater her moms death and now that passion got her killed.  
As she ran after the suspect, everything seemed fine, but shortly after they disappeared around the corner, Castle heard a shot being fired.  
As fast as he could he ran after her, knowing that she forgot to put on a vest.

The bullet entered the soft area under her armit, loding itself into her spine.  
He was five foot behind her, when he saw her body drop like a lifeless sack of potatoes.  
Running up to her, his knees buckle, body dropping next to her still figure.

For a moment he thought it was too late, until he heard a soft whisper.  
''I can't feel Rick'' immideately all the colour was drawn from his face, ''My arms and legs I-I can't move them'' Kate murmured. Her eyes started to water as she looked at the cloudy sky.

Castle watched her body as he saw blood everywhere, it was like oil in the ocean it spread so quickly. Seeping into her clothes, her perfect white blouse was drained.  
''Ambulance..We need an Ambulance'' He yelled into the walkie-talkie.

''I don't know what to do Kate'' he said with a hushed voice now.  
He laid down on his side, parellel to hers. He saw tears running down her cheeks, softly he wiped them away, knowing that if she had any control right now she would have wiped them away, hating the fact that she was upset.

''I-I never got to thank you'' Her voice was broken in every way possible.  
''Your books they-'' she coughed roughly, blood leaving the side of her lips.   
''Shhh you don't want to finish that sentence, think of all the blackmailing I can do with that information'' A weak smile played on Castle's lips as he squeezed her hand thightly in vain.

A soft growl was for him enough to shut up. ''After her murder...I saw your books, I've been hooked ever since'' She stopped to take a suddery breath of air.  
''Aren't you familiar with the term ''Blackmail''?'' Rick heard his voice crack too.

Beckett just simply ignored him, ''thank you for everything, I couldn't have survived without you. I-I love you.''  
A tear slipped down from his own eyes as he heard those words for what probably would be the last time.

''I love you too Kate'' He whispered, leaving a kiss on her lips softly. Holding back his own tears.  
''And I wished...'' Beckett took a moment trying to swallow ''I just wished that we had more time.'' She gasps one last time for a breath of air and he watched her eyes slip close.

''So do I Kate, so do I'' he sighed out, as he laid there, against her still warm body, letting his tears fall.

The ambulance sounds in the distance, but he was too numb to even hear them.

..

Now he was sitting in a chair, still numb, just hours after. Castle was playing with a strange new object between his fingers.  
-It was a watch, with a worn black leather strap. Everyone was convinced that she wanted it to be his.  
He was thinking of 37 different ways that he could have saved her, how he would be the one to die. 

But he guessed, that love just didn't conquer all.


End file.
